


Versus Automata

by Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei



Category: Final Fantasy XV, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei/pseuds/Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei
Summary: While trying to survive in the wilderness, A2 encounters a very peculiar YoRHa unit. Or so she thinks.





	1. Lone YoRHa

**Author's Note:**

> Another old plot bunny that got written. In the low priority list right now.

A2's first encounter with the anomaly happened just after she handled another Executioner Unit attack.  
  
Normally she would easily be able to dispatch the YoRHa unit, but stumbling upon a nest of Machine Lifeforms while fending of a very persistent unit proved taxing. Her clothes had born the brunt of the damage, resembling strips of cloths rather than the uniform it used to be. Good Riddance. One more way to separate herself from YoRHa.  
  
She finally stopped running once her short range scanners showed no mechanical lifeforms in the area. There were still organic creatures about but unless she attacked them, they would leave her be. Leaning on the trunk of a large growth, A2's systems finally started diverting energy to her repair functions.  
  
"Excuse me miss?"  
  
A sword automatically slashed at the sound of the voice. Call her paranoid but her map was still showing she was alone. Either it was malfunctioning or someone had managed to sneak up to her. Since the voice did not have a mechanical warble, it had to be an android. And any android with such effective stealth was most definitely YoRHa.  
  
Getting a better view of the new arrival confirmed most of her guesses. The android wore the standard intricate black uniform of a YoRHa unit compared to the more utilitarian outfits of Resistance members. A male chassis, which only Scanner models used, possibly explained the lack of any radio waves coming from the android. Though the dark hair and exotic hairstyle was new.  
  
"Hey lady. I was just look for some help." The android spoke up. "But you look like you could use some." He would have gone closer but the sword A2 pointed at him dissuaded him from approaching.  
  
"Trying to offer 'help'." A2 scoffed. "That's a new tactic. Better leave now if you don't want a trip back to the Bunker."  
  
"Fine lady, I'll get on my way. Could you at least point me to the nearest town." The android started pulling out an object from his pocket. "My phone's not picking up any- what the!?"  
  
A2 immediately charged forward when she detected the device emit radio-waves. The android was using it to signal more reinforcements to their location. Just for that, he was going down.  
  
"Can we talk about this?" The scanner unit pleaded.  
  
Steel impacted steel as the android managed to summon his own weapons. It was impressive how much the scanner unit was matching A2 in armed combat. The former YoRHa unit notice a glaring weakness however, he wasn't trying to annihilate her. Looks like he missed the memo regarding her. The poor fool. Ducking another slash, A2 drove her foot into his open abdomen.

His chassis was softer than expected.

The kick flung the android towards the foliage, disappearing in the tall grass. A2 tried to track him on her map but still couldn't find the android's location on it aside, only showing an organic staying in the area. A spear suddenly shot from the grass but A2 managed to dodge out of the way with ease. However, she didn't expect the android to materialize out of thin air, suddenly grabbing the spear and throwing it at her again. The short distance prevented her from fully dodging this time as she felt the weapon graze her thigh, actually damaging the outer layer. She was slightly impressed.  
  
A2 was puzzled now as she had never known an android to teleport (she argued it was a very advance cloak instead). She almost felt a bit of fear run through but then she noticed the scanner's arm. The android was already leaking fluids despite only tumbling through the environment. This unit was very fragile and would be easy to put down. A2 was so confident in her victory that she failed to see the message flash on her HUD. She raised her sword once more and quickly charged forward to attack.  
  
"Just stop already!" the android frustratingly shouted.  
  
[Command Received]  
  
To both their surprise, A2 stopped mid-charge, halting her attack. The other android also stopped mid attack but his was more out of confusion than out of paralysis. Try as she might her body would not move no matter how hard she strained against the paralysis. Actual fear coursed through her as this scanner had somehow managed to hack and immobilize her systems completely.

She had never felt so helpless.  
  
"Uh..." the android was also confused by her state. "Hello? Are you all right?" Try as she might, A2 couldn't even move her jaw to speak. "Say something."  
  
[Command Received]  
  
"What the fuck did you do!?" A2 demanded. Unfortunately, that was all she could do as her body was still frozen mid-attack. "You better restore my movement or I swear I will kill you."  
  
The android had the audacity to chuckle at her. "Don't think you can do that if you can't move a finger." Admittedly, he had a point. "Look, if you promise not to attack me I'll try to fix... this. Deal?"  
  
"... fine."  
  
"Okay. So... tch... you can move now?"  
  
[Command Received]  
  
A2 felt her body respond and immediately jumped back putting distance between her and the android. She finally noticed the message that had been flashing at the corner of her HUD.  
  
[Organism Confirmed: Homo Sapiens]  
[Mode 0000: Activated]  
[Primary Objective 0001: Effective]  
[Primary Objective 0002: Effective]   
  
"You okay now?"  
  
Distracted, A2 failed to realize the android managed to approach close to her again. Like before she immediately slashed at him with his sword. At least she tried to, but her motor system locked once more causing her to freeze mid-attack. To the androids credit, he didn't flinch or retreat and just stared curiously at her. She tried to push forward, tried to get herself to at least threaten him with her weapon. Unfortunately, her body refused to cooperate forcing her to give up her attack. Once she gave up all thought of harming the android, her locomotion functions returned to normal.  
  
"Just what are you." A2 demanded as she glared at him.  
  
At the corner of her vision, A2 checked her map to make sure she wasn't going to be ambushed. She may not be able to attack this pesky android but she could still retreat if needed. There weren't any black markers on her map... but what the heck did a  _gold marker_  mean?  
  
"My name's Noctis Lucis Caelum. And I have no idea where I am."


	2. Twin Oracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their impossible missions, Devola and Popala are rescued by a couple of YoRHa units who they suspect might have a special relationship.

Devola and Popola had long accepted their lot in life. Maybe not willingly but they understood why they were always sent on these kinds of missions. While majority of their fellow androids believed it was for their ‘atonement’ of past failures, the truth was far more complex. It was true that if they weren’t sent on impossible missions, the other androids would take out their frustration on them. They were still technically correct mankind became extinct on their watch, even if it was another set of Devola and Popola units’ fault. With their direct function no longer applicable, their models were soon discontinued.  
  
After all, who needed an Oracle Line when there were no longer humans to heal?  
  
Despite their main function rendered useless, Devola and Popola adapted to survive. Their powers were initially designed to heal organics, it only took a few tweaks to be able to apply the same function to repair androids. This same powers were also the very effective against  _them_. The resistance may be focused on exterminating Machine Lifeforms, they were not the first threats to Eos. The rank and file of the Army of Humanity may have forgotten, but its higher ups didn’t.  
  
Thanks to their optical sensors, the tunnel was clearly visible despite having no light source. Good thing too, as they could avoid any obstacles as they ran through the tunnels. They were currently chased by  _them_. While the small fry was easily handled by their swords and limited amount of magic, the bigger ones were always a fight for survival. Turning a corner showed the entrance was close already. The bad news, they weren’t going to make it out in time, the creature was faster and would easily catch both of them before they could reach the safety of the sunlight.  
  
Unless…  
  
Devola halted her run and turned to face the creature. It’s upper halfway resembled an female chassis android, but its bottom half was arachnid. The redhead android started gathering the limited amount of aether she had between her hands.  
  
“Devola no!” The gathering aether had started to shine a bright light, catching her twin’s attention a little too late. “Don’t do it! Just run here!” Popola pleaded near the exit.  
  
“This is the only way one of us makes it.” Devola was surprised how calm she was in the face of death. As long as her sister survived, she would gladly sacrifice herself.  
  
Devola held the gathered shining energy above her as the monster neared. When it was practically face-to-face, Devola detonated the energy ball. The explosion knocked creature deeper into the tunnels and Devola towards the entrance. Popola was too slow to catch her sister’s body as it skidded across the ground. She ran towards her sister then carefully cradled her body and sighed in relief. The spell may have drained Devola’s magical energy causing her to temporarily shut down higher consciousness functions, but she would eventually wake up. It would take some time for her ambient energy collection system to restore the required energy.  
  
“Devola…” Popola whispered in relief. Her sister would survive to get an earful from her later.  
  
Unfortunately, Popola was too distracted examining her sister’s state she completely forgot about the creature. An otherworldly screech was her only warning as the creature pounced on them. Everything happened so fast and it was only after she reviewed her memory banks did she understand what happened back then.  
  
A thrown spear intercepted the creature mid-jump. That alone would have saved them from being crushed but a male android appeared out of thin air holding the weapon. The spear disappeared before the android summoned a greatsword and bashed the creature toward the ground. The crash kicked up a dust cloud briefly hiding their rescuer from sight.  
  
Another android landed beside the twins, this one Popola could recognize. A female YoRHa class android with long white hair. She looked very annoyed for some reason.  
  
“Get your butt here Noct!” the YoRHa unit called out to dust cloud. A short sword shot from the cloud towards them. The white-haired android caught the blade just before the first android from before materialized again clutching the same weapon.  
  
“Could have hit someone dumbass.” The female YoRHa android scolded the other.  
  
“Wouldn’t have.” the male YoRHa, Popola identified the black clothing he wore, android countered. “But let’s argue later. The daemon isn’t going to stay down for long.” The male android turned his attention to Popola. “I can carry her, she’ll be fine.”  
  
Popola understood he was asking permission. She nodded, releasing her sister from her grasp letting the male YoRHa pick her up.  
  
“Oof… heavier than she looks.”  
  
Popola yelped as she was suddenly slung over the female android’s shoulder. Without any more words, the two YoRHa sprinted towards the entrance carrying the twins to safety.  
  


___________________________

  
  
Devola woke-up unable to parse where she was. She could only tell that she was lying down underneath a rocky outcrop, probably a underneath a cliff. Her energy meter was rising, no wonder as she had apparently been resting beside an elemental vein. She could feel her passive collection system slowly absorbing the energy. Knowing direct interface would be faster, Devola tried to get up and grunted at the amount of effort in took.  
  
“Devola! You’re awake!” Popola was drawn to her sister’s exertion and tried to help her up.  
  
“Popola… you’re okay, and out of the tunnel. What happened?”  
  
“We rescued your butts, that’s what happened.” A third voice surprised Devola. The female YoRHa android was sitting on a rock watching over them. Instead of the pristine combat uniforms they usually sported, this android looked very worn down. Parts of her synthetic skin had worn off revealing parts of her under chassis, her upper torso being the most affected.   
  
“That’s A2.” shared Popola. “She and Noct rescued us. They detected the Holy you used and came to investigate.”  
  
Popola then proceeded to berate Devola for such a reckless act. They were twin sisters. They had agreed they would always be there for each other. They didn’t know how they could cope with all the hatred and guilt if they didn’t have one another.  
  
“Never again, okay?” pleaded Popola. “We were lucky this time, but don’t do it again… please?”  
  
Devola hated the pain she caused her sister. Guilt from each other was the last thing they needed.  
  
“Promise.” Devola answered.  
  
“Hey, am back.” Their other rescuer arrived. He was probably the ‘Noct’ her sister mentioned. He too was dressed in YoRHa black. “How is she?” he asked Popola.  
  
“She’ll be fine. She just needs some more time gathering energy.” Popola slightly nudged Devola indicating she should be saying something.  
  
“Ah, yeah… thanks.”  
  
“Devola.” berated Popola.  
  
“No problem. A2 helped as well.” He turned to address the other YoRHa android. “Weren’t you going to do some repairs?” He paused as he mulled something over. “I didn’t order you again did I?”  
  
“You’d know if you order me again, and not because I fucking followed.”  
  
The twins were unsure where the sudden hostilities came from.  
  
“Um… if you want. I can perform repairs?” Popola tried to diffuse the situation.  
  
“You can?” A2 was surprised by the revelation.  
  
“Of course, we models were the last ones to have built-in repair technology. It’ll just take some time while we restore our energy.”  
  
“If you need energy.” Noct held up his hand and materialized two small containers. “I don’t have plenty left but these should be able to help.”  
  
He handed Popola the two containers which she identified as holding some liquid inside. While she doubted the drink could speed up their recovery rate, they did need replenish their system’s liquids. Popola opened one and carefully helped Devola into a sitting position to be able to drink. She opened the other one and drank the other one as well.  
  
The energy hit them like a boar charge.  
  
“Holy crap! What’s in this thing?!” Devola suddenly stood up, surpassing any estimated recovery time. “Haven’t felt this buzzed in a long time! You got any more of them?!” She continued to pester Noct so much so A2 had to intervene.  
  
Popola knew what her sister was talking about. Though more controlled of her functions, she was feeling a sudden rush of energy after that drink. Bringing up her systems showed she had 100% in her energy storage! These days, they were lucky to even reach close to 50%. No wonder her sister was so active.  
  
“Devola, why don’t we help A2 first?” Popola tried to mediate again as there was tension building once more. Helping the android might expend some energy and calm her sister down. “A2 if you can please?”  
  
Noct opened his mouth to say something.  
  
“Not one word from you!” A2 shouted at him. It sounded less out of anger and more out of annoyance.  
  
Popola wondered just what the story between the two was. Thankfully, she could drag Devola away from Noct and get A2 to lie down. Noct left to get more water at Popola’s request.  
  
“Ready A2?”  
  
“Just do it already.”  
  
At her orders Devola and Popola activated their repair functions. White light spun around their arms and traveled towards A2. The twins’ sensors indicated A2 had gone a long time without proper maintenance and a lot of her system were starting to deteriorate from overuse. Thankfully nothing that couldn’t be repaired by them. As a bonus, the extra energy they had could be spared to regenerate her outer skin. She would still need new clothes though.  
  
“So… how long have you been partners with Noct?” Popola tried to break the ice.  
  
“He’s not my partner.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry I thought two YoRHa androids working together would be.”  
  
A2 scowled at the mention of YoRHa but had the sense to not move while being repaired.  
  
“I’m no longer part of YoRHa. And as far as I can tell, he wasn’t either.”  
  
“Then why are you two together?” Devola bluntly asked. Popola wanted to scold her that.  
  
“He… has some weird effect on me. Something he says has an effect on my systems.” explained A2.  
  
Devola and Popola shared a knowing look. When was the last time someone shared something like this with them?  
  
“And he doesn’t say why for some damn reason. I think he hacked me. Can you tell?” A2 asked the twins. “You think you guys can repair that so I can finally leave him? I don’t want this to be the death of me.”  
  
Popola was taken aback at the slight panic A2 was showing. She could only guess how much YoRHa combat had to repress their emotions to be able to fight effectively.  
  
“Um… I don’t think it’s a hack, A2” Popola started. “Nothing in our diagnostics are showing anything wrong in your internal software.”  
  
“You can’t fix it?”  
  
“Yes. Nothing’s wrong with you.” Devola cut in as the twins stopped their repair functions. “But I do know what you think is wrong with you.”  
  
“What is it?” A2 practically pleaded.  
  
Popola was desperately silently signaling Devola not to say it.  
  
“You like him.”  
  
Popola slowly tried to move away from the ex-YoRHa android.  
  
“Back with the water. How’s A2 doing?”  
  
Noct’s announcement brought a certain android back to Eos.  
  
“I what?!” A2 shot up and immediately zoned in on the source of her ire. “Noct!” She called out as she stood up and stomped her way towards the unsuspecting android. “Tell them what you do to me! They don’t fucking understand, saying I like you. Tell them- Why aren’t you looking at me?”  
  
“Uh… I’d be happy to listen to you… but can you please put something on first?”  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about? Why should I be wearing something now? You’ve had no problems before!” Pointing to her bare top. “Now you have problems?!”  
  
As A2 tried and failed to manhandle Noct, Popola could only wonder what other eccentricities their rescuers had. Hopefully nothing as shocking as their actions. Devola was having a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for the sole reason to tease A2. If ever I write for this again it will follow the same style of shifting POV's.


End file.
